xanafandomcom-20200214-history
James Bond (Dalton)
there's a game that i play James Bond is not a man who takes well to boredom or idleness. He likes to be active, to be challenged - to be working, preferably, but he can get creative in a pinch. So when time to his own devices ran a little too long, he inevitably went looking for something to do (trouble). He started with only a few dots, and collected a few more to connect in his spare time - until he he had a relatively good working understanding of the nexus before he ever stepped foot in it. When he did, he went there deliberately. Intriguing and potentially useful, James didn't exactly take to it immediately, but he was warily open. He'd just have to wrap his mind around some of the concepts, get the lay of the land, and figure out the best way of making use of it. ...so a British spy walks into a bar... there are rules i had to break "You can't relate to a superhero, to a superman, but you can identify with a real man who in times of crisis draws forth some extraordinary quality from within himself and triumphs but only after a struggle. Real courage is knowing what faces you and knowing how to face it." "It's very important to make the man believable so that you can stretch the fantasy. Whether people like this kind of Bond is another question." "I don't think that Bond is a role model or that he should be a role model. He's only part of a particular kind of story. I don't think anyone should grow up wanting to go around killing people. I don't think anyone should grow up wanting to be a secret agent." "One of the interesting things about Bond is that he's just as bad as they are." Timothy Dalton. there's mistakes that i made (there are things i regret) (to forgive you can't forget) but i made them my way ♫ LARGER THAN LIFE (the feelers) 'cause you're larger than life that's how i remember it the harder i try i can't forget it all the harder i fall you sit there laughing ♫ DROP DEAD GORGEOUS (republica) i know my ex-boyfriend lies oh he does it every time it's just his permanent disguise yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous ♫ THE NIGHT STARTS HERE (stars) the pleasure part the afterthought the missing stone in the graveyard the time we have the task at hand the love it takes to become a man the dust at dawn is rained upon attaches itself to everyone no one is spared no one is clean it travels places you've never been or seen before ♫ THIS NIGHT (black lab) so take this night wrap it around me like a sheet i know i'm not forgiven but i need a place to sleep so take this night lay me down on the street i know i'm not forgiven but i hope that i'll be given some peace ♫ HURRICANE (the hush sound) you're standing in my doorway seven cities ago the days are racing but you come back too slow you're the finest thing that i've done the hurricane i'll never outrun i could wait around for the dust to still but i don't believe it ever will ♫ MAD WORLD (gary jules) worn out places worn out faces bright and early for their daily races going no where going no where their tears are filling up their glasses no expression no expression hide my head i want to drown my sorrow no tomorrow no tomorrow and i find it kind of funny i find it kind of sad the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had ♫ FEATHERS AND DOWN (the cardigans) so you've thought that getting sober would mean your life was over i don't think it's that bad i don't think it's that sad just you sleep a little baby leave the world alone and later if you wake up alive that old blanket of sorrow will be feathers and down your blanket of woe would leave you alone and i can love you 'til you drown ♫ INSENSITIVE (jann arden) you probably won't remember me it's probably ancient history i'm one of the chosen few who went ahead and fell for you i'm out of hope i'm out of touch i fell too fast i feel too much i thought that you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive ♫ NARCISSUS (alanis morisette) dear magnetic boy you've never been with anyone who doesn't take your shit you've never been with anyone who dared to call you on it i wonder how you'd be if someone were to call you on it and any talk of willingness and any talk of both feet in and any talk of commitment leaves you running for the door ♫ GOLD GUNS GIRLS (metric) all the gold and the guns and the girls couldn't get you off all the boys all the choices in the world i remember when we were gambling to win everybody else said better luck next time i don't wanna bend like the bad girls bend i just wanna be your friend is it ever gonna be enough ♫ MILLENIUM (robbie williams) my friends are all so cynical refuse to keep the faith we all enjoy the madness 'cause we know we're gonna fade away we've got stars directing our fate and we're praying it's not too late 'cause we know we're falling from grace ♫ i know i'm not forgiven James occupies a loosely modern era, the exact year of which is currently left ambiguous for the typist's purposes; assume any and all specified dates in his assorted sources to be similarly ambiguous, because. His personal canon is a mixture of Dalton's two movies and the literary Bond - with the exception of The Hildebrand Rarity (for the obvious reason of Milton Krest), the Quantum of Solace short story collection can be considered canon for this incarnation of 007 - as can On Her Majesty's Secret Service, You Only Live Twice and The Man With The Golden Gun - for this version of James, Felix had both of his hands in TMWTGG, due to the fact that James is coming off the end of License To Kill, which stole from previous novels including the one prior where Felix was half-eaten by a shark. (However: he does have his hook hand now. Good times.) Commander James Bond, CMG, RNVR (born November 11, nineteen mumble mumble) didn't serve in World War II, but he did start out as a Lieutenant in the Royal Naval Volunteer Reserve, quite possibly as a cover for the 'confidential nature' of the work he was doing at the time. He completed his service with the RNVR as a Commander and presently retains this rank. A Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George, he was offered a KCMG (Knight Commander), but the title accompanying would've made him a public figure and, that being inconvenient for his career in the secret service and frankly unwanted, he turned it down. Among other scars, he has the faintest remnants on his hand where a SMERSH agent carved 'Ш' with a stiletto (for Shpion, branding him a spy), which was later repaired as much as possible with skin grafts from his upper forearm. He does not have the literary Bond's facial scar. Scots on his father's side and Swiss on his mother's, James spent much of his early life traveling - and fluently absorbing languages - with his parents until he was orphaned in a mountain climbing accident. He was thereafter raised by his paternal aunt, Charmian Bond, in Pett Bottom. The Bond family motto may or may not be non sufficit Orbis (the world is not enough), given a potential relation to Sir Thomas Bond (and thus right to the coat of arms & motto), but James doesn't rightly know or care. According to the obituary that ran when James was allegedly dead he has no living relatives - a fact that could be disputed considering the generous and regular child support payments he's been discreetly making to Kissy Suzuki for several years as his sole contribution to James Suzuki's upbringing. He's presently a civil servant in the SIS - MI6 - reporting directly to M as a 00 Agent, which goes without saying but might as well be said anyway. When he's not abroad for one reason or another, he lives in a Chelsea flat maintained by his housekeeper, elderly Scotswoman May Maxwell (who previously worked for his aunt). but i hope that i'll be given some peace This particular James Bond is played for entertainment and no profit. The lyrics used here are This Night by Black Lab, and do not belong to me. Neither does Timothy Dalton, who while I understand the very sane reasoning for not doing so I wish had made more Bond films. WHAT, I DO. Category:Living Category:Characters